Not Telling
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Phineas and Ferb catch Jeremy outside their house during the night. They demand to know why he wanted to see Candace, but he says it's personal. This story is for Bananagrl26. Please enjoy.


It was the middle of the night as Jeremy Johnson stood outside, looking up at Candace's bedroom window. He picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. _Tap._ Jeremy waited a moment, but the window remained darkened. So he threw a second pebble. _Tap. _"Come on, Candace. Wake up," the blonde boy spoke, throwing a bigger rock. _TAP! _Still, there were no signs of life from Candace's bedroom. Then Jeremy picked up an even bigger rock and hurled it. _CRASH!_

"Oops." Jeremy froze in fear. _Stupid me! I just smashed her window! What should I do now? Run? Stay and explain? _He wasn't even supposed to be here at this hour. He knew Candace would understand but he wasn't so sure about the rest of the folks.

Suddenly, a giant net came out of nowhere, scooped him up, and carried him away!

"Hey! What's going on?" the boy shouted, as he writhed around in the net. "Let me out of here! I'm no butterfly!"

Soon Jeremy found himself being held captive in the bedroom of Phineas and Ferb. The two boys folded their arms and glared at him.

"Why did you break Candace's window?" asked Phineas.

Jeremy groaned and struggled around in the chair they had tied him to. "I didn't mean to break the darn window! I just wanted to talk to Candace."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, then back at Jeremy. "What about?"

"I, uh…it's personal," Jeremy replied, turning pink in the face.

"Oh really?" Phineas sounded skeptical. "Were you going to take her somewhere?"

"No!"

"Weren't planning on a sleepover… Were you?"

"What? NO! I was just… I mean, I wanted to ask her if… uh, she… that is… It's personal!" Jeremy hissed at the two brothers.

"Uh-huh." Phineas turned to Ferb. "He's not talking. But I think we can get it out of him, don't you?"

Ferb nodded in mute agreement. Then he walked away and started rummaging in the closet.

Jeremy was growing more nervous. "W-What kind of heinous torture devices will you subject me to?"

"None. But only if you tell us what you want with Candace."

"Ha! I'll never tell you!" Jeremy boasted. "Like I said, it's between her and me."

"Not for long," warned Phineas with a smile.

Then Ferb returned, holding a fluffy feather duster in each hand. Jeremy gulped when he saw this, having a terrible idea about what the kids were going to do to him.

_No…they wouldn't do that,_ the blonde boy thought to himself. _They couldn't. They wouldn't. Would they? _He began to shiver.

Phineas took one of the feather dusters, while Ferb clutched the other one. Next, they both crouched down in front of Jeremy's feet and ripped off his shoes.

"I'll never tell you anything!" squeaked Jeremy, as he nervously wiggled his pink bare feet.

Phineas and Ferb both grabbed an ankle and started sweeping the feather dusters on the soles. "Sorry we have to do this, Jeremy," Phineas apologized with a sigh.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes and held his breath, trying to fight off the ticklish sensation running up and down his feet. Why did it have to be feather dusters? Just a single feather would have been bad enough, but the dusters contained about a thousand feathers each! And as the strokes went on and on, it was getting harder and harder not to laugh. Until finally, Jeremy just could not hold back the laughter anymore.

"Hahahaha! Nohohohoahahaha! I'll nehehever tell you guys! Eeheheheehe! You'll never get awahahahay with thihihis! Ahahahahahaha!" Jeremy was giggling silly. He squirmed and struggled in his bonds, but there was no escaping.

"Then how about if I do this!" Phineas began using his fingers to tickle Jeremy's hips, while Ferb continued using the feather duster on his foot.

"Nohohohhoohohoho! Stahahahap! This is evihihihihil! Pleeease! I-I can't tell you! Hehehehehee! Nuh-Never! Hahahahahaha!"

After about five minutes, the brothers decided it was time to change their point of attack. So Ferb untied Jeremy's hands, grabbed his wrists, and lifted his arms high above his head.

Then Phineas began wiggling his fingers in the blonde boy's exposed armpits.

"EEEEKKK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I-I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! I'LL TAHAHAHAHALK! I'LL TEHEHEHELL YOU GUHUHUHUHUYS ANYTHIHIHIHIHING YOU WANT TO KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!"

"You will? Good." Phineas grinned and stopped the tickling. Ferb released Jeremy's wrists, and his arms fell down in a slump. The blonde boy gasped for breath.

"I-I had to ask Candace… if she meant what she said… in the valentine… she gave me last Valentine's Day."

Phineas made a face. "Is _that _ all?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Good heavens…" Phineas was so embarrassed by his hasty actions. "Jeremy, I… I'm sure sorry about this."

"It's okay… I-I understand," Jeremy cracked a smile as he caught his breath. "You guys… are just two, over protective, big brothers."

"Anything we can do to make it up to you?" wondered Phineas.

"Well… you could start by untying me."

"Wha- Oh. Right." Phineas and Ferb went to untie Jeremy's ropes.

"Thanks," smiled the blonde boy. "Now, if you'll hand me my shoes, I'll be on my way." So Ferb picked up the shoes and tossed them. "Thanks." Then Jeremy left the bedroom, without another word.

"Crazy night, huh?" Phineas said to Ferb, after a few minutes of silence. Ferb nodded silently.

Then the two brothers said a good night and retired to their beds.

The End


End file.
